Aishiteru Itsumo
by OoKaMi-TeNsHi1
Summary: Tsukasa tries to tell Mimiru how he feels, but being afraid of rejection he runs(plz R&R and ill put on a better chapter ok?this time with spacing!)XD * CHAP 2 & 3 ARE UP!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Aishiteru Itsumo  
by:Ookami-Tenshi  
Copyright:I DON'T OWN HACK//SIGN!!!!!!!!im just borrowing the characters  
If you think i own Hack//Sign then what were you smokin!? Iwant some!!!!!!!!  
Mimiru walked down a grass field,"Man,it's so boring today," sighed Mimiru,"Bear's at work and......" She stopped  
"and Tsukasa...Gah! Why am I thinking about that freakin guy?!?" Mimiru shouted,  
she gently punched herself in the head *I wish that Tsukasa would stop poppin in my head every now and then! *  
She thought to her self, but inside she wanted more than anything to be with him, just to see his face and feel his presence.   
Mimiru stops walking and looks behind her,"argh, it's not like he wants my company or anything...."   
*besides he told me he didn't like me being around him* Mimiru felt a stab in her heart *wait it's not like I like the guy or anything...right?*   
Mimiru shakes her head and continues walking," Maybe a fight would help me clear my head " Mimiru thought aloud.  
Mimiru quickened her pace she head towards a large bush as she approached she heard a low growl,   
she swiftly reached for her sword and as soon as she took it out a large dragon risen from the bush.  
The dragon roared at Mimiru, the loud roar shook Mimiru's surroundings, "You can scare me that easily," Mimiru said confidently,   
Mimiru spun her sword at the dargon to keep its distance the dragon snapped at Mimiru's arm, Mimiru dodged it with ease   
Mimiru slashed her sword at the dragon and in three smooth swings of her sword Mimiru defeated the dragon,  
"whoo,that was easy" said Mimiru as she wiped a sweat from her forehead, She took a deep breath and  
looked at the dragon as it digitized away "well that was a waste of time," said Mimiru resting her sword on her shoulder,  
as soon as Mimiru put her sword away she heard a rustle behind the trees she pulled out her sword and stood alert grasping the sword   
"Who's there!!come out now!!" Mimiru searched for where the rustle came from and saw a figure approaching " Kay, don't have to yell, "   
said a familiar voice. Mimiru put away her sword and said"oh, it's just you " Tsukasa came out from the shadows,  
his hair gleamed in the sunlight "what not suprised to see me? "asked Tsukasa "uh y-y-ye-N-n-No-Ye- Whatever,  
I though you wanted to be left alone," said Mimiru spinning around blushing actually really happy to see Tsukasa.  
Tsukasa began to reply "well I did want to be left alone but it got kinda boring after a while,  
and i wanted someone to talk to," Mimiru got over her blushing " well why would you want to talk to me?"   
she asked "well I wanted to tell you something" Tsukasa replied "like what ?" she asked again "well I ..how do I  
say this?" Mimiru wanted to hear what Tsukasa was about to say "what is it?" she waited in suspense   
"I-I-I....really LIKE YOU!!!!!!!Tsukasa shouted *wait what was that? Did he just say that he liked me?* Mimiru stood there in shock "nevermind.... maybe I shouldn't have said that"  
Tsukasa backed away from Mimiru,he took out his Sprite Ocarina ,"Wait!" Mimiru shouted as   
Tsukasa disappeared she sulked   
"you never gave me a chance to tell you how..I felt about you..." Mimiru whispered to the wind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OoKaMi:well I hope that was good.(since I got so much help from girls)  
Dark:of course it was!!!! It's a Mimiru/Tsukasa fic!!!!!  
Kawaii_Baka:i dont think so I think he overdone it.  
Ookami:well @ least i tried!!!  
Kawaii_Baka: I've read better.  
OoKami: HEY!!!JUST CUS YOU BEAT ME @ "CS" DOESN"T MEAN UR BETTER @ WRITING FICS!!!!!!!!!   
Kawaii_Baka: OH YEAH!!!!  
Ookami: YEAH!!!!!  
Dark: well it's not for us to judge, it's the readers who judge our writing.  
*Ookami has Kawaii in a death lock*  
Both: really?  
Dark:uh,yeah... 


	2. Together

                                    Together

Note: I DUN OWN HACK//SIGN!!!!!!!! (Is that enough information?)

Note to all readers:I'm sorry about the first chapter, I was using my schools computers since my internet connection got cancelled, I'm also sorry cuz' the spacing was horrible and my fic's are too short but if they're short I can write more.

Plus, I know that Tsukasa is a girl IRL, but in my fic he's a guy, okay… 

Thank you guys for the reveiws.  : D

On with the fic…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimiru stood on a small bridge "why did Tsukasa leave all of a sudden?"

*Was it because he thought that I didn't like him? * Mimiru looked down at the running river under the bridge " he didn't even let me answer him...he thinks that he could spill his feelings and run..." Mimiru spoke softly,  "maybe I should've told him when Sora helped Tsukasa escape from the dungeon." Mimiru thought aloud. Mimiru let out a long sigh and went to switch fields, she warped to an ocean field Mimiru walked down the sandy beach, and she turned her head to the ocean "it still midday," said Mimiru as she sat on a pier. 

"There's nothing to do at the moment and I still haven't gotten Tsukasa out of my head" Mimiru tried to remember the day she met Tsukasa, it was kind of blurry to her "he looked lost on that day, and his innocence was kinda cute" Mimiru stopped "but on that day I slapped him too. Now that made me feel bad..." *why did I like him in the first place? * Mimiru thought hard," was I because I was... alone?" "Because I didn't have anyone to rely on?"  Mimiru sat on the pier not knowing how much time has past *well if I do see him again, I'll tell him *.

Mimiru watched the waves in the ocean looking behind her everynow and then, seeing a couple walking by "phff, show offs" Mimiru mumbled to herself she twirled her finger on the wood of the pier trying to draw pictures she looked up to the sky for a short moment and saw a cloud shaped like a heart pass by "maybe the world isnt so boring after all"said Mimiru as she tilted her head back down she looked out and saw the sun moving downwards.

Mimiru watched the sunset " only if Tsukasa knew that I loved him we might have watched this sunset together" Mimiru smiled to the thought of it *A girl can dream * Mimiru sat upright "wanted to tell me what?" asked a very familiar voice, Mimiru nearly fell off the pier " Tsukasa?" said Mimiru turning around *I'd wish Tsukasa would stop sneaking up on me like that* thought Mimiru "don't mind if I sit here do you?" asked Tsukasa "there's a lot of room, go ahead" said Mimiru * Tsukasa's right there...Why can't I tell him how I feel?* Mimiru thought to herself "the sunset looks beautiful,huh?" said Mimiru trying to start a conversation "yeah...*Tsukasa summoning his courage*but not as beautiful as you are"Tsukasa said blushing 

Mimiru's face turned a deep red "uh...thanks Tsukasa" Mimiru said still blushing "there's something I wanted to tell you Tsukasa" said Mimiru "yeah, like what?" answered Tsukasa *ok, here I go * thought Mimiru " you never gave me a chance to tell you how I felt about you yesterday..." said Mimiru looking out at the ocean"I'm sorry, I was... Afraid you didn't like Me." replied Tsukasa "well you woulda found out if you hadn't left all of a sudden." added Mimiru "I'm here now" said Tsukasa looking at Mimiru 

"Maybe this'll tell you how I feel about you..." Mimiru said as she leaned in and planted a small kiss on Tsukasa's lips. Tsukasa was shocked at first but relaxed and made the small kiss into a passionate one, Mimiru broke the kiss and hopped up her feet "well I guess I'll be going!" Said Mimiru "see you tomorrow!" smiled Mimiru "wait!" shouted Tuskasa "where can I find you?" said Tsukasa getting on his feet "hmm...howabout we meet.... Here!" said Mimiru pointing down at the pier "sure" replied Tsukasa, Mimiru started to walk away "well I'm gonna log out, bye Tsukasa see you tomorrow!!" shouted Mimiru "Hey Mimiru!" 

Tsukasa shouted back "does this mean that we're 'together'?" Tsukasa asked, Mimiru winked at Tsukasa and smiled "what do you think?"Mimiru said still smiling as she disappeared behind the Chaos Gate.Tsukasa cocked up one eyebrow "I'll take that as a yes" as he grinned " Well now I have someone to rely on, " said Tsukasa .He looked up to the sky " I don't have to be alone anymore" said Tsukasa smiling at himself. A figure watching Tsukasa quickly fled " my lady, I found Tsukasa," said the dark figure hidden in the shadows, kneeling to a slim person dressed in a white gown "thank you, my loyal knight" smiled the figure dressed in white

" My plan will soon be put into action,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ookami: wow that was short...Again

Dark: at least you did spacing this time.

Kawaii_Baka: be grateful you got reviewed

Ookami: oh, shut up you little motha...

Dark: hey! No cussing yet

Kawaii_Baka: yeah Ookami

Ookami: n/m

Kawaii_Baka: what's the next chapter Ookami?

Dark: were still working on it dumbass

Kawaii_Baka: I wasn't asking you

Ookami: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!

Kawaii_Baka: *is quiet*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Preview for next chapter: Tsukasa and Mimiru finally get together, but things get really ugly when Subaru comes into the picture with Subaru's plan to make Tsukasa hers, but Mimiru won't let that happen. 

Kawaii_Baka: is there gonna be a catfight?

Ookami: maybe...maybe not, you'll just have to read

Kawaii_Baka:I'll read...

Ookami: Really?

Kawaii_Baka: If you put a catfight in

Ookami: *falls over*

Dark: we'll just see what our reviewers say. 

Ookami: what's up with you and catfights?

Kawaii_Baka: I dunno

Dark: then we don't have to put one in!

Ookami: God you piss me off @ Kawaii

Kawaii_Baka: who me? * Halo appears *        

 Dark: oh… n/m


	3. He's Mine

                             He's mine 

**Disclaimer**: I dun own .Hack//Sign!! I'm just borrowing the characters for my story. Now if I did own .Hack//sign I would be very happy…

Note to all readers: I hope you liked my last chapter here's the 3rd chap 

I'll thank my cousin for helping me out.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Okami: here we go again

Dark: hey man it's like 2:17 a.m. dude, go to sleep

Ookami: I need to make up time for not writing for the pass few days!

Dark: whatever you say man… * goes back to sleep *

Ookami: this fic is for you guys…ENJOY!!! * Smiles *

On with the fic…

  Tsukasa yawned as he stood on the pier waiting for Mimiru 

" Maybe it's too early, there aren't many players on…"he said stretching his arms "I'll come back later" he turns slowly away "hey where do ya think your going?" shouted a approaching familiar voice.

 Tsukasa looked behind his back and smiled "MIMIRU!!!" he shouted back " I thought you weren't coming." Said Tsukasa looking at Mimiru, 

" Don't doubt me Tsukasa, I always come," sneered Mimiru

 "Yeah I believe you Mimiru, " said Tsukasa sarcastically "whatever." Said Mimiru "c'mon lets go!" said Mimiru grabbing Tsukasa's hand "to where?" asked Tsukasa confused " I dunno… where our hearts take us!" said Mimiru smiling at Tsukasa " ok…" Tsukasa smiled back at Mimiru.

Tsukasa and Mimiru ran side by side til they reached a bridge and collapsed on it panting, " well is this the place you were talking about our hearts taking us?"Said Tsukasa nearly out of breath " nope, we can go any where our hearts desire" said Mimiru taking in a deep breath " wanna keep going?" Mimiru asked Tsukasa shook his head " can't we walk?" he asked looking at Mimiru * hey its not like I'm in front of a terminal sitting on a chair*Tsukasa thought to himself " ok we'll walk the rest of the way" said Mimiru.

Tsukasa got up and walked with Mimiru. Tsukasa looked down at Mimiru's free hand he gulped and shakily pulled his hand up and held onto Mimiru's hand, Mimiru smiled as Tsukasa blushed a deep red then a lean figure leaped in front of them " well lookie at the two lovebirds"

"Go away Sora" mumbled Mimiru letting go of Tsukasa's hand "but I just want to hang out with my two best friends…" said Sora innocently

" We're not your friends," said Tsukasa staring coldly at Sora

"Touchy" said Sora putting his hands on his hips he as he leaped away "well good riddance" said Mimiru grabbing Tsukasa's hand and walking to the next town "uhh…"

Tsukasa blushed at seeing Mimiru's actions he smiled as they finally reached the next town 

(The one that looks like Italy with Subaru sitting on those boats)

 As Mimiru approached the gates, Subaru came out and greeted them 

"Why hello pleasant meeting you two here " said Subaru looking only at Tsukasa

*Note: for all the Subaru haters I made Subaru a little bitchy (hope you like it),

And for ppl who like Subaru I'm sorry but this is my fic*

"Well we decided to walk with each other," said Mimiru standing in front of Tsukasa 

" You guys don't mind if I come with you guys?" Mimiru and Tsukasa looked at each other 

"I take that as a yes!" smiled Subaru butting in " hey we didn't say… " Mimiru began

 " Let's go, " said Subaru throwing an arm around Tsukasa neck taking him away. 

"HEY!!!" shouted Mimiru * that's my boyfriend you got your arm around!!! *  Thought Mimiru gritting her teeth, Mimiru stood up and dusted herself off and ran towards Subaru and Tsukasa

Mimiru stood in between Subaru and Tsukasa and swung her hips at Subaru's hips to push 

Subaru away on purpose ' whoops I'm sorry Subaru I didn't see you there" Said Mimiru looking up to the sky " why you little…" started Subaru, Mimiru grasped Tsukasa's hand "huh? Whaddya say Subaru?" said Mimiru acting all innocent "oh, so you two are together?" asked Subaru   

* This is perfect * thought Subaru " yup, we got together yesterday" said Mimiru proudly

*We'll see whom Tsukasa belongs to after I make him mine…* Subaru thought to herself                      smiling sinisterly " C'mon Tsukasa lets go "said Mimiru pulling Tsukasa with her towards a clear 

Lake Mimiru stood at the edge of the lake letting go of Tsukasa's hand then Mimiru heard a pounding noise behind her at the next moment she was pushed into the lake 

" Oh! Mimiru!"Shouted Tsukasa pulling her out of the water " are you ok?" asked Tsukasa Mimiru nodded at Tsukasa coughing, Mimiru looked up and saw Subaru laughing her butt off Mimiru took the advantage and threw Subaru into the water " take…THAT!!!" shouted Mimiru Subaru rose up from the water growling "hahahaahha!!!! SUBARU LOOKS LIKE A BANSHEE!!!!!!!" Laughed Mimiru 

Subaru dashed forward tackling Mimiruto the floor, Subaru sat on Mimiru's stomach and began choking her.

Tsukasa stared in horror looking at the two fight " hey you two STOOOOOP!!!!!" shouted Tsukasa pulling Subaru off of Mimiru " Mimiru…" said Tsukasa softly "are you alright Mimiru?" Mimiru had blood coming down her chin as she nodded at Tsukasa again "c'mon let's go" suggested Tsukasa 

I'll get you Mimiru and I'll take Tsukasa from you too * thought Subaru. Mimiru and Tsukasa walked away from Subaru, then a Crimson Knight came out from behind a tree " lady Subaru, are you hurt?" asked the Crimson Knight "no, just angry" said Subaru " at whom my lady?" ased the Knight " Mimiru…" replied Subaru " shall I go and deal with her, my lady?" the Knight asked Subaru " no I will do this on my own…" said Subaru.

Ookami: man I'm tired it's like 4:21 a.m. 

Dark& Kawaii: * snores *

Ookami: * takes out a megaphone *

Ookami: WAZZAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark& Kawaii: falls off their beds

Kawaii: can't we sleep in peace man?

Ookami: nope you're in my house now!!!!

Dark: dude we all live with each other stupid

Kawaii: yeah, Ookami

Ookami: ok, ok you gotta point but I only do all the writing 

Dark: hey we bring you anime all the time!

Ookami: * snores *

Ookami: * is asleep*

Kawaii: Lets go back to bed

Dark: * is already asleep on the couch*

Preview for next chapter: Things heat up between Subaru and Mimiru when they begin fighting each other for Tsukasa, betrayel is also in the air when Mimiru see's Tsukasa and Subaru together… ANGST IN THE NEXT CHAP (some lemon in the future) (maybe…)

ARIGATOU!!!!!


End file.
